Truth or Dare
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: our fav Mortal Instruments characters gather up for a game of truth or dare..RATED T FOR INSANITY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a game of truth or dare between Alec, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, Maia, Jace, and Clary. **

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter 1**

"I am so bored," Jace moaned.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Clary said excitedly.

"You're kidding?" Simon groaned.

"Hey! Any idea of Clary's is brilliant!" Jace defended his girlfriend.

"Yes! Truth or dare!" Isabelle squealed.

"It could be fun," Maia said skeptically.

"Oh great; not this game again," Alec muttered.

"Alec, darling! This is going to be so much fun!" Magnus clapped his hands in delight.

"Magnus, do you have to act like a little kid _everywhere _we go?" Alec asked.

Magnus glared at him, making Alec feel a little guilty.

"Fine," Alec said, rolling his eyes and leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Um, as...er.._attractive_ as that is, we do have a game to play," Jace said.

"Fine," Alec said.

"Since it was Clary's idea, she gets to go first," Jace said.

"OK, Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Magnus said without hesitation.

"Makeout with Simon!"

"Oh cmon!" Simon said, shaking his head desperatley at Magnus.

"It's a dare, Simon. Sorry," then Magnus leaned in to kiss Simon.

Alec looked away jealously.

"Anybody gotta barf bag?" Simon asked.

"It wasn't _that _bad!" Magnus said, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Maybe not for you, but then again, you're _gay!_" Simon snapped.

"How was it, Simon?" Clary asked.

"Never again," he hissed, giving her a glare.

"OK, OK, gosh Simon quit giving me that look," Clary shuddered.

"OK, Alec, truth or dare?" Magnus asked.

"Truth," Alec replied.

"Are you getting me more glitter for my birthday?"

"Ummm, no?"

"Darn! Fine, you're turn."

"Um, ok, Isabelle. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Isabelle said, "no way am I picking truth. Truth is for wimps!"

"You technically just called your own brother a wimp," Clary said.

"Whatever," Isabelle replied.

"OK, Isabelle. I dare you to make out for a full minute with Clary," Alec said.

Clary's face paled. "What? Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"This is payback for making Magnus kiss Simon," Alec replied.

Isabelle shrugged. "Whatever," she said, and kissed Clary.

**A/N: Next chapter the dares get more intense**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry I haven't written in a while guys..second chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

"Ok, Jace! Truth or dare?" Isabelle asked.

"Dare," Jace replied.

"I dare you to run around the city naked screaming I'm a lady!"

Alec covered his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Jace's face paled, "But..but I.."

"It's a dare; you have to do it," Isabelle smirked.

"Ugh, fine," Jace snarled.

"Oh! And no glamours!" Magnus smirked.

Jace glared at him, and then, he did the dare.

_25 mins. later:_

"I hate you, Izzy," Jace snarled.

Alec chuckled.

"Allright, Maia your turn," Jace said.

"Truth," Maia replied.

"Have you ever fucked Simon?" Jace asked.

"Yes," she admitted truthfully.

"Izzy, what are you-?

Isabelle went up to Simon and slapped him in the face.

"OW! IZZY!"  
>"That's for kissing another girl behind my back!" then she sat down again.<p>

"Ok, Clary truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare!"

"7 minutes in heaven with Magnus!"

"Wait..what?" Alec gasped.

"Come now Maia, get something a little more reasonable," Magnus insisted, his face pale.

"Nah, I kinda liked this better. Oh, and you have to do it in front of all of us, otherwise we won't know whether you did it at all."

Magnus sighed. "Fine."

"Can I leave now?" Alec said.

"Nope," Jace said cheerfully.

Alec huffed and covered his eyes, trying hard not to listen.

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: :V IM BACK! ..ummm..Malec4ever: 7 mins in heaven is another term for sex...anyways..3rd chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

"Kay, your turn Clary," Jace said.

"Umm, Simon truth or dare?"

"Truth! No more dares for me."

"Fine. Umm..are you gay?"

Magnus snorted.

"What kind of question is that? OF COURSE I'M NOT GAY!"

"Wow. Simon doesn't like truth or dare," Clary said, frowning at him.

"Umm, Alec truth or dare?" Simon asked.

"Dare," Alec replied.

"OK, umm...Oh I've got one! Throw all of Magnus's makeup, clothes, hair products, and accesories out his bedroom window!"

"Oh my god this game keeps getting worse and worse," Magnus moaned.

"Oh yeah! And his glitter."

"NO! NOT THE GLITTER!" Magnus begged.

"Sorry babe, I'll get you more I promise," Alec smiled apologetically, and then went up to Magnus's bedroom and started tossing everything out.

"Not the glitter.." Magnus kept saying for the next hour and a half.

Alec threw out the glitter.

"NOO! MY GLITTER!" Magnus sobbed.

Everyone else just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry Magnus," Alec grimaced.

"My glitter!" Magnus sobbed.

"I take it back. I'm getting you glitter for your birthday," Alec sighed.

"YAY!" Magnus clapped his hands excitedly.

"Hey, Magnus," Jace smirked.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"You're makeup's running."

"NOOOOO!"

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: poor Magnus..so sad...NOT! lol**

**Chapter 4**

"Jace, shut up! You're making him cry!" Alec said, cuddling up real close to Magnus.

"Eh, whatev," Jace said, looking bored.

"Kay, Magnus truth or dare?" Alec said.

"Dare," Magnus said.

"Kiss me?"

Magnus smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

"7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH MAGNUS!" Simon shrieked.

Magnus looked hopefully up at Alec.

"No, babe. Just..no."

"Fine."

"Allright. You! Vampire! Truth or dare?"

"I have a name," Simon growled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Magnus asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Nevermind, Magnus, nevermind," Simon sighed, and then turning to Alec, he whispered, "And you're 99% positive he isn't a blonde?"

"Shut up!" Alec hissed.

"Ok, dare," Simon said.

"Dare you to admit your undying love for Jace." Magnus smirked.

"Wha-? HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?" Simon gasped.

Jace stared in horror at him. "I'm moving over here," he said, scooting closer to Isabelle.

"Oh yeah? Well, I dare you to admit to everyone that you sleep with a teddy bear and a box of glitter!" Simon stood up, facing Magnus.

"What the-? You can't do that! I didn't say dare!"

"Whatever!"

"Oh really? Well I dare you to show everyone that embarassing snapshot of yourself that nobody knows about! Take that vampire!"

"Dare you to tell everyone you slept with Alec!" Simon retorted back.

"Did not!" Alec said, face paling.

"I dare you to tell everyone about that one thing that you did that one time when-"

"HEY! YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THAT! STUPID GLITTERY WARLOCK!"

"CRAZY BLOODSUCKING VAMPIRE!"

"PINK HAIRED FREAK!"

"BAND PLAYING NERD!"

"SPARKLY AND GAY!"

"NOT SPARKLY ENOUGH!"

"YOU DRESS LIKE A FREAK!"

Magnus gasped, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Or what? You'll cry like a little girl?"

Magnus was on top of him in an instant.

"OK! Break it up you two!" Isabelle growled. She got hold of Simon while Alec tried to calm Magnus down.

"This is why I hate truth or dare," Maia snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! next chapter..O.o**

**Chapter 5**

"I'm not playing if _he_ is," Simon snarled.

"You want me to make your life miserable vampire?" Magnus growled

"How in the world could you do that?"

"By taking away your Lord of the Rings movies," Magnus said nonchalantly.

Simon's face turned pale, then blue, then yellow, and finally settled on black. "NO! NOT MY MOST PRIZED POSSESION! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST DON'T TAKE MY LORD OF THE RINGS MOVIES!"

"He told me he liked the movies. I didn't think he meant he was obsessed," Clary said, shaking her head.

"You're kidding right? He went as Gandalf for Halloween! Does that not just _scream_ obsessed?" Maia asked.

"Who's turn was it?" Jace asked.

"Simon's I think," Isabelle said.

"Kay, Izzy truth or d-"

"DARE ALL THE WAY BABY! YEAH!" Isabelle did a warrior cry.

"Ok then?" Alec raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dare you to makeout with Alec."

"What the-?" Isabelle stared at him.

"I'm bored ok?" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm slightly concerned about your mental health, Simon," Alec said.

"You realise they're related?" Magnus said, raising an eyebrow at Simon.

"Yeah, but I'm bored. This should be fun to watch."

Magnus stared at him for a long time. And then,

"I always knew there was something wrong with you," he mused.

"What the hell does that mean?" Simon asked.

"He means you're not quite right in the head, bloodsucker," Jace said with a knowing smirk.

"That's it! I quit!" Simon said, and then, he left.

"YAY HE'S GONE!" Jace started doing a happy dance around Magnus's living room.

The others stared at him. Just stared.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: YAY MORE INSANITY AND POINTLESSNESS! :V**

**Chapter 6**

"Jace,you're really freaking me out now," Isabelle said, backing slowly away.

"Umm, whose turn was it?" Maia asked.

"Mine," Isabelle replied, "Kay, Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Magnus replied.

"Umm, I dare you to not wear glitter for a year!"

"Dare rejected, honey. I'll strip, I'll make a complete fool out of myself, and I'll even admit that I basically have no life, but one thing I won't do is go without glitter," Magnus said.

"Ugh, fine," Isabelle sighed.

"I'm allergic to Magnus's glitter," Jace informed the group.

"Ooh, fun!" Magnus squealed cheerfully.

"No it's not! It makes me go temporarily insane," Jace growled.

"Ooh, even MORE fun!" Magnus clapped his hands excitedly.

Jace stared.

"He doesn't like you," Alec explained, glancing at Jace.

"This is true," Magnus clarified.

"You know what? I'M OUT!" Jace said, walking out.

"If Jace is out, so am I," Clary sighed, following Jace.

Alec looked away as the two started making out on Magnus's front porch.

"Wow," Magnus said after watching them for a full five minutes. "We are doing that sometime!"

"Oh god," Alec moaned, blushing.


	7. Very Important AN!

**Very Important A/N! I'm posting this on every one of my stories, on my profile, and on my RP. I'll also be sending it out to all of my inboxers. I'm changing my screen name! That's right. I will no longer be Isabel M. My new username will be KlaineGleekFanGirl That's all.)**


End file.
